


Breast is Best

by Blownwish



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Chichi says resonates in Gohan and Videl's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breast is Best

A/N: I was about to post this at the livejournal hentai_contest boobie challenge. This is creepy as hell, even to me, but there is a part if us that eroticizes the comfort we wanted as babies. Because that's human. Comfort is sexy. Or should be.

Yes, I am aware that I used the title for another recent fic. I'm so unoriginal.

++

"You are so kind." 

"Oh, I don't mind. Really. Besides," Videl shrugged, "I like spending time with my mother in law." 

Chichi drained the sink. Videl offered her the towel she used to dry the dishes, but Chichi used the clean one hanging on the rack. "Don't you say the sweetest things? No one ever does dishes with me." 

"Gohan and Goten will be back in a few minutes. Why don't I make some tea while you sit down and rest?" 

"Normally I wouldn't let a guest make tea." Chichi smiled. "But that sounds great."

She sat in the living room while Videl put the kettle on. She turned the radio in the kitchen corner on. "Music sound good?" 

"Sure." Chichi sat back and sighed. 

Videl took out the cups and tea bags. Hummed through the commercial jingles as the radio buzzed. Poured out two cups and steeped the bags until they yielded their rich, golden color. She brought Chichi's on a tray. 

"There you go." 

Chichi was meaning back, eyes closed, lost in her own world. For a moment Videl thought she was asleep. The radio began blaring an ad for baby formula. Chichi smiled. "I never used formula." 

"Oh?" Videl put the tea on the end table next to her chair and waited for her to sip.

"No." Chichi sighed deeply. Her breasts tipped up and Videl found herself stating at them. "I feed my boys the old fashioned way. When the time comes I hope you do the same for yours." 

Suddenly Gohan and Goten came through the door, deep in a conversation Videl could not follow. She served their teas. Sat and sipped her own as her husband and his brother kept talking about _something_. Videl's attention kept going back to Chichi. She imagined her nursing her babies. Nursing Gohan. 

\+ + 

She normally loved being in bed with Gohan. He was accommodating to anything she asked for. Sex? Sure. A cuddle? Of course. A hot water bottle or foot massage? Yes, certainly. 

But tonight she wanted to know something.

She watched him turn the light out. "Gohan?"

"Hm?" He pulled her up against his chest and buried his nose in her hair. 

"Would you touch me, here?" She put his hand on her breast.

"Yeah." He cupped and touched, just the way she liked it. "How's that?"

"Do you want to suck on them?"

He kissed her neck. "That's a funny question." He turned her over and carefully undid her pajama top, as if she were a fragile gift. 

She sat up and motioned for him to put his head on her lap.

She watched him lower his head and open his mouth. He was so gentle. Too gentle. "Harder." She urged him. 

He looked up, frowning slightly as he cupped her flesh. "Okay." He sucked her nipple into his mouth. Then pulled with suction. Again, and again, until a warm, tugging tingle poured through her.

But it wasn't enough. "Harder." She knew he was holding back. 

He always did what he was told. He sucked harder. Nipped and pulled and began squeezing her on his own accord. Videl grasped as she got tugged deeper into that warm, warm tingling feeling. 

He was breathing hard. His eyebrows were drawn as if he was in deep thought. His eyes were shut tight. His body began to curl as he turned himself completely toward her. Pushed his knees against her sides. Gohan was in a fetal position. 

When she closed her eyes she imagined Chichi sitting in her chair with those big, perfect breasts tipped up. Videl could see the nipples poking through her silky shirt. Big, pink nipples. 

She opened her eyes and watched Gohan swallow nothing as he kept suckling and suckling. He didn't seem to mind, though his reflexes told Videl he was used to getting milk.


End file.
